hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Lee Hunter
Lee Hunter is a fictional character from the British Channel 4 soap opera Hollyoaks, played by Alex Carter. The youngest son of Les (John Graham Davies) and Sally Hunter (Katherine Dow Blyton), he made his first on-screen appearance on 13 May 2001. The character was described as "wayward", a "cheeky chap" and a "wheeler dealer". Carter announced his decision to quit the serial in 2005 to have more free time, filming his departure scenes in October 2005 and departed on-screen 23 December 2005. Biography 2001 Arrival Lee first appears in May 2001 as part as the Hunter family, when he is brought home by the police. Lee gets into trouble at school and starts to fail his exams. This caused his depressed, since his eldest sister Ellie has been disappear in Ibiza for two years, and then she came back to Hollyoaks in 2002. Things get worst for Lee, as his sister Lisa was bully by Steph Dean, causing her to self-harm, with the help of his parents, Ellie and Dan, Lee supportive Lisa for his entire life. Lee gradually becomes best friends with Bombhead (Lee Otway). Lee is delighted when he starts to make money by schemes, but they often go wrong. Lee grows close to Abby Davies (Helen Noble) and forms a relationship with her. He and Abby continue to fall out and make up. Lee has a fling with Abby's best friend Zara Morgan. 2005 Departure Lee starts a beauty therapy student at Hollyoaks Community College after he fails to enrol in film studies because of his grades. He becomes college president and alienates Bombhead. Lee's opponent Chris Fenwick (Chris Grierson) becomes vice president after he accepts him. Chris tries to manipulate Lee into spending more than what the college fund has. Lee refuses to believe Bombhead when he tells him what Chris is doing. After the revelation, Lee doesn't speak to Bombhead after he thinks that he stole the missing money. Chris and Freddy Watson (Greg Kelly) frame Lee for the fire at the media lab, which Freddy caused. Zara saves Lee when she reveals Freddy's plot to the college council. Lee punches Chris. Lee is expelled from college with Zara, Chris and Freddy. Lee develops feelings for Zara and they become close. Zara decides to do voluntary work in Thailand. Later, Lee and Zara admit their feelings for each other. Lee leaves the village with Zara. 2010 Return Lee returns to the village with Leanne Holiday (Jessica Forrest). Lee re-enrolls at Hollyoaks Community College as a mature drama student. He learns that Darren Osborne (Ashley Taylor Dawson) has also enrolled. Darren tells Lee that Steph Cunningham's (Carley Stenson) cancer is terminal and he tries to avoid her. Steph notices him and they chat. Lee is shocked when Kevin Smith (Cameron Crighton) tells him that Leanne kissed Doug Carter (PJ Brennan) after seeing them. However, he believes Leanne when the group turn against Kevin and say he is a liar. Lee grows close to Amy Barnes (Ashley Slanina-Davies), after helping her college project. After Amy successfully performs her stand-up routine, Lee is shocked when Amy kisses him. Lee tells Leanne that he kissed Amy, but she forgives him. Lee tells her that he wants to spend the rest of his life with her. 2011 Departure In October 2011, Lee in offered a job in New York, which he accepts and he and Amy plan to move there with her children, but when Amy's ex-boyfriend Ste Hay (Kieron Richardson), father of her son Lucas, finds out about this, he tells them he won't let them take the children. Lee and Amy then invite him to join them in New York, and he accepts their offer but he could not get a VISA due to his criminal record, Ste then tells them he does not want the children to go and Lee turns down the job offer, much to the shock of Amy and Ste. Amy then buys Lee tickets to New York, so he is able to go. Amy tells Lee she won't be going with him, and Lee leaves on his own in a taxi for the airport. Background Infomation * In June 2005 It was announced that Carter had quit the serial and would be leaving at the end of his contract. * Speaking of his decision to quit in 2006, Carter said, "It'd been five years, and it was long hours - I was working weekends and things - and realistically I'd had five years out of my life, I just wanted my weekends back. I wanted a bit of a life as well as work." * It was announced on 15th March 2010, That Marquess had decided to reintroduce Lee to the serial as part of his revamp, Carter signed an initial six-month contract with the soap after announcing his decision to leave his role as Jamie Hope In rival soap oprea Emmerdale, Carter started filming Lee's return In July of that year and returned on screen In September of that year. * In May 2011 It was announced that Carter had decided to leave the serial in order to pursue other projects. Speaking of his departure, Carter stated: "After ten years in soap, it feels like the right time to find out what else is out there." See Also * List of appearances * The Hunter Family Intro In the introduction sequence, Lee had a short scene in which he flipped up a pair of white flip-up sunglasses. Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:Hunter family Category:Students Category:Consultants Category:2001 debuts Category:2005 departures Category:2010 returns Category:2011 departures Category:Residents of 65 Christleton Terrace Category:1985 births Category:Hollyoaks Freshers characters Category:Past characters